wiki_tales_borderlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Starvation Trailer
(Screen shows a dark forest as it starts to rain) (A tree falls over as the screen shows a Man cut it down) Man 1: dammit, none of these trees have Pinecones. (Another Man appears behind him) Man 2: aye, all we're doing now is angering some more Elks, best try elsewhere after dark. Man 1: we need to get our camp back. ... Man 2: aye, we're back. Woman 1: no Pinecones? Man 1: the trees were as empty as my stomach. Man 3: how fucking pathetic. ... Woman 1: it hasn't been the same since those Wolves attacked us, they killed our farm, all our food is rotten, and Winter is just around the corner. Man 2: then there's no time to waste. Man 1: Loyg and I are going to kill a Beefalo. Woman 1: that's suicide! ... Man 1: how did things go to shit so quickly. Loyg: who knows, it's getting harder and harder to even keep count of how long we've been out here. Man 1: well Jack isn't making it any easier. Loyg: DWAS, we've been through this brother, Jack can't leave, he's a helping hand, it doesn't matter if you get along. DWAS: still, I know my Sanity isn't the best but he definitely doesn't help raise it. Loyg: aye, but not much does these days. DWAS:... ... Man 1: DWAS could you hurry it up, I need to get my Boomerang. DWAS: Jack, I've told you this 100 times, whenever you put something in my Chest I throw it in the fucking swamp, especially when you took out my 30 pieces of Gold and lost them. Jack: it wasn't my fault! DWAS: who else's fault could it have been? ... Loyg: I see people...I think. Jack: have you been using the Tent Loyg? Loyg: aye, I'm not going crazy, Sierra look. Sierra: I see them too. ... Woman 1: Coupe, what do we do now. Coupe: if this is our life until we get that portal working...then how do we get back? ... (Loyg is seen approaching a Spiders Nest with a Spear in hand) (Coupe is seen killing a Rabbit as The Woman watches) (Loyg is seen being chased by Beefalos) (DWAS and Sierra are seen running through the darkness) (Jack is seen on his knees griping his head) (3 Men are seen holding DWAS down) (A Man is seen watching a Forrest burn from afar) ... DWAS: do you think we can make it? Loyg: we have to try, there's no reason to give up after all we've been through. DWAS: then...here, take this. ... DWAS: how much longer. Jack: I see the light. Sierra: so do I. ... (The Screen is black as a voice is heard) Man 1: these people run away from the dark, they make it seem evil, when really the light is what's evil, they just don't know...well...I need to show them don't I...if only I could get to them. WIKI STARVATION Loyg: even if we all die together, I'd rather die with my friends than die alone. COMING SOON